<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by Siberianskys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933628">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys'>Siberianskys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Honesty, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Gay Bashing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Outing, Past Relationship(s), Referenced Suicide Attempt, Steve Rogers Backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken weeks, but Clint had finally convinced Phil to come out into the common areas of Avengers Tower. It was Clint's turn to cook for the Avengers' weekly communal dinner and movie night so it seemed like a good time for Phil to emerge. As he chopped vegetables, he watched Phil out of the corner of his eye. To Clint, his husband looked like he wanted to bolt. Phil had only seen the team briefly when he'd been unceremoniously delivered to the tower by a S.H.I.E.D. medical team. Since then, Phil had hidden out in what had been Clint's apartment and was now theirs. Clint wished he understood Phil's reluctance to join the team. His recovery was going slow, but steady. Clint had no idea why the wheelchair was such a big deal. Clint wanted to understand; he wanted to be supportive, but Phil was mostly silent.  When Phil did speak, he swore that he didn't blame Clint for his condition, but Clint wondered if Phil was being honest with him.</p><p>When Tony came into the kitchen, Clint glanced at Phil and smirked before breaking out into "Rocket Man". Clint was pleased when Phil got the joke. His husband actually smiled. Clint couldn't help it; he teared-up. He had only seen Phil smile a couple of times since he'd moved into their new home. Clint was happy for the progress.</p><p>"You aren't funny, Merida," Tony said.</p><p>"Merida?" Phil asked.</p><p>"<i>Brave</i>", Clint and Tony said, simultaneously.</p><p>"Isn't that a Disney movie?" Phil asked. </p><p>"Agent, why are you giving me the stink eye?" Tony asked. </p><p>"You're flirting with his husband," Natasha said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. </p><p>"I flirt with everybody," Tony said.</p><p>"That hurts," Clint said, putting his hand over his heart. "I thought I was special."</p><p>Tony took Clint's face between his calloused hands and kissed him none too chastely. Tony was surprised when Clint kissed him back. "You're going to get me killed. I've heard about the bag of flour."</p><p>"You should see what he can do with a paperclip," Clint said. </p><p>"That does not make me feel better," Tony said. </p><p>"Good," Phil said. "I don't share."</p><p>"That's not nice," Tony said. "I bet Clint would let you play with Steve." </p><p>"What?" Steve asked, blushing as he lowered his eyes. </p><p>"I told you," Clint said, pointing at Phil. </p><p>"Am I that obvious?" Steve asked. </p><p>"I'm sorry; I don't out people. I didn't mean to out you. Tony will never say a word or use it against you. Right, Tony." Clint said, giving Tony a steely gaze. </p><p>"Of course not," Tony said, "even I have a line." 

</p><p>"How?" Steve asked. </p><p>"Phil thought I was crazy," Clint said. "I told him years ago before we were ever together or I ever met you. I saw a picture of you and James Barnes in Phil's collection and you were looking at him--I wanted Phil to look at me like that."</p><p>"Bucky never knew," Steve said, "or at least I don't think he did. He was always trying to set me up with dames--women. Sorry, Natasha."</p><p>I've been called a lot worse," Natasha said. </p><p>"Did they live?" Clint asked. </p><p>Natasha shrugged. </p><p>:"Did Aunt Peggy know?" Tony asked. </p><p>"I don't think so," Steve said, "but she didn't miss much. "I did love her." </p><p>"I know you did," Tony said.</p><p>"I wish I knew growing-up," Phil said. </p><p>"Why?" " Steve asked. </p><p>"When I was young, it would have helped," Phil said. "I'm sure there are kids out there today that it would still help." </p><p>"I thought things were different now," Steve said. "You and Clint are married. In my day being--"</p><p>"Gay or bisexual, " Clint said, "depending on what applies. There are other acceptable terms. I can send you links or loan you books."</p><p>"Thank you," Steve said. "In my day, being gay or bisexual could get you beat half to death or worse."</p><p>"I wish I could say that it was different now," Clint said. "Being murdered for who you love still happens and the suicide rate for teens is high."</p><p>"Do you think it would make a difference now?" Steve asked. </p><p>"Are you talking about telling the world?" Clint asked. </p><p>"I think I am," Steve said. </p><p>"Yeah," I think it would," Tony said, holding up his wrist and showing the faded scars that could have only come from one thing.</p><p>"Why?" Steve asked. </p><p>"I was curious," Tony said. "My MIT roommate was gay and Howard walked in on us. It didn't go well."</p><p>Steve took Tony's hand in his and ran his fingers along the scars. "What do I do?" </p><p>"Pepper would say get the Stark Industries PR department on it, but I prefer the direct route," Tony said.</p><p>"Should I ask?" Phil asked. </p><p>"I say the Avengers walk in the Pride Parade," Tony said. "Or better yet, I could build a float."</p><p>"Awesome," Clint said, giving Tony a high five.</p><p>Natasha wasn't sure if Steve or Phil was more dubious, but she was already planning her and Bruce's outfits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>